Together at last
by Moily22
Summary: The Hero and Sage of Time share a heartfelt reunion.


Zelda and Link Together At Last

Hyrule Field was growing dark as the sun set on yet another day in the new era. Three years ago Princess Zelda and Link had sealed away the Dark Lord in the sacred realm and peace was finally settling on the land. Link and Zelda parted ways shortly after to take on their appropriate duties as the Hero and Sage of Time. Zelda stayed in Hyrule Castle, as the ruler of the land since her father was dead. Link, with no where to really go, began traveling the world, visiting lands he hadn't heard of except in stories. But every once in a while he would return to Hyrule, to check on the peace and to visit old friends. Tonight was one of those times.

Link pushed Epona faster as they neared the familiar land of Hyrule. He could see the sun setting behind Death Mountain. He suddenly found himself getting excited, he had been gone longer than he ever had this time. The bags attached to his saddle rattled loudly as he pushed his horse harder. "Come on girl, almost there," he whispered to her giving her neck a light pat.

Soon he saw the familiar spires of Hyrule castle. He stopped pushing Epona and let her slow into a trot. The castle wasn't very far away, but he had to part ways with Epona because the gate was closed and he would have to sneak into the castle to see Zelda. So he slid from his mount and tied her to a tree closest to the castle. He started jogging towards the castle and stopped when he reached the mote.

He remembered Zelda showing him the underwater passage that he could follow to the pond in front of the Temple of Time. After pulling off his clothes he dived into the water and started swimming. In no time he found the passage and followed it for a moment until he saw the moon shining through the surface. Within a few more seconds, he had broken the surface and pulled himself out of the water. He quickly located the cache of clothing that Zelda leaves out for him for when he returns. After getting dressed, he leaves the temple's grounds and heads to the castle.

He notices how well the town has adjusted to its newly found freedom. Since Ganon was locked away Hyrule has been fighting to regain its status as a peaceful nation in the world. There were different amounts of success throughout the land. Some villages still remained hidden and refused to help with the restoration. Others were simply cast out.

In his thoughts, he lost track of time and found himself standing at the foot of Hyrule castle. He walked to the side of the castle and found the entrance he had used ten years ago to get in to see the princess. That was also the day his fate was set and he began his Journey as the Hero of Time.

He followed the hall until he found Zelda's room. He knocked twice.

"Come in," he heard her soft voice through the door. He opened it and stepped in. She gasped as soon as it registered who it was. "Link!" She jumped out of her bed and ran to him. She threw her arms around him and held him tight. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, drinking in her smell.

"I've missed you so much Link. It's so hard to do things around here without you." Zelda pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I've missed you to Zelda. I am sorry for returning so late. I lost track of how long I was gone. But you never left my mind." He brought his face closer to hers, until their foreheads touched. She reached up to touch his face, as though unsure he was actually there. He touched her hand. "I am so glad to be here with you again." Zelda's eyes sparkled as he said this.

She closed the gap between them by bringing her lips to his. He kissed her back roughly. He had spent almost two months alone. He longed for this night, her touch, everything.

The kiss increased in passion and Link began to push her back to her bed, never breaking their lips apart. They reached the bed and Zelda fell back onto it. Link stood there for a moment, taking in her beauty. Her light brown hair had begun to fray out from her braids, forming a halo. Her green eyes were shining with passion as she looked up at him. He never thought he could love her more until this moment. Her nightgown, he noticed, was light and see-through. She wasn't wearing anything to cover her breasts. He removed his shirt then crawled onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her.

He slid his hand under her nightgown, sliding his hand along the length of her body slowly. His hand lingered on her breast. He let his fingers flit softly over her hardening nipples. She moaned quietly at this, her body arching to meet his. He slid his other hand underneath her to hold her up and brought his lips to her neck. He held her like that for a moment then set her back down. The bottom of her nightgown had raised up to her stomach, Link grabbed the filmy material and helped slide it the rest of the way off of her body.

He stopped then, to take in the full glory of her body. Her skin was attractively pale, with no blemishes. His eyes skimmed past her slim legs and flat stomach to settle on her breasts. They were plump, with small light pink nipples that were erect with her pleasure. He was so lost on her beauty that he didn't notice her struggling to remove his pants. He brought his mind back to the moment and removed them with ease.

Zelda started to run a finger up and down his penis and he almost collapsed with pleasure. He let himself drop so he was completely on top of her. Kissing her, he let his hand fall from her stomach to down below her waist and slid his finger inside of her, increasing her pleasure. He removed his finger after a few moments, and placed his penis inside of her. She moaned loudly at this. He began thrusting, softly and harder according to her moans.

After a few moments Link began to slow down, he was nearing a climax. Zelda noticed his change and pulled herself up.

"Here, you lay down," she said softly.

Link did as she said and moved to lie flat on her bed. Zelda then moved to get on top of him. She positioned herself so he was inside of her, and began to slowly move up and down. Link sighed softly, he was enjoying this. She started gyrating her hips, and his sighing turned quickly into deep moans. He felt himself reaching is peak. Zelda pulled her body up until he was completely out, then brought her body back down. The force sending them both over the edge and Link began to thrust upward with his climax causing intense pleasure for her, giving way to her own climax.

After they had finished, Zelda lay her head down on his chest. He brought his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair. She ran her fingers over his chest.

"I love you Link," she whispered softly, letting sleep take hold of her body and mind.

"I love you also, Zelda, my princess," she barely heard the words as she closed her eyes and drifted into darkness.


End file.
